Injusticia divina
by thayCVB
Summary: Saga despierta tras un estado de trance terrible, tan solo para conseguirse con el desdén de Aiolos. El dorado de Géminis no comprende que pasa... y queda destrozado sin siquiera una explicación. Pareja: AiolosXSaga


Casualmente en una de mis noches insomnes de roleos con mi tigrilla, nos tocó hacer uno con SagaXAiolos, una pareja demasiado 'extraña' sobretodo para mí, que no estoy habituada para nada a ellos xD de hecho tuve que decirle a mi mujer que llevase a Aiolos no sea que yo lo fuese a echar a perder… y como ella es la seme, pues ustedes me dirán xD

Y pues… esta es mi primera contribución a los fics con esta pareja. Admito que es muy corto y quizás no tan bueno como otros fics míos, pero igual lo hago por que realmente tenía que sacármelo del pecho… ¡algo tenía que escribir de ellos!

Quisiera señalar además que este fic va para mi mujer, de hecho ¡que lo llame como un regalo de aniversario por adelantado! x

Ok, las advertencias, como siempre:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

**3- Drama, señores, drama. Si no les gusta, dejen de leer.**

**4- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad", serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

Disfruten :)

Atte.

**Selene18**** "The Spicy" Darkside & Zuster**

* * *

**Injusticia divina**

Oscuridad y luz, por un momento permanecieron mezcladas, y nada se pudo distinguir entre ellas dos… y solamente cuando Saga de Géminis abrió los ojos, pudo ver algo "similar" a la luz…

Aunque luego podría bien haber deseado quedarse dormido.

Sintió un peso inmovilizar su cuerpo, por lo que trató de mirar para ver de quién se trataba… y vaya sorpresa: era Aiolos de Sagitario, quien jadeaba encima de su espalda ahora sudorosa. Inmediatamente razonó el dorado de Géminis: había tenido sexo con alguien más… bajo influencia de su otro yo.

¿Hasta cuándo, demonios, esta terrible situación? Que alguien diga, por favor ¿es qué acaso no había forma, no había manera de librarse de él? ¿Qué no fueron suficientes sus "travesuras" del pasado, como para seguir una y otra vez en el mismo plan?

–Ya despertaste, hijo de puta…– afirmó Aiolos, con voz ronca y furiosa. Se quitó de encima de Saga y se hizo a un lado, con cierto desdén y asco. Saga lo miró aturdido, como si por un momento no entendiese el motivo de su furia.

Aiolos se bajó de la cama, bufando, y comenzó a vestirse; tras subirse los pantalones, miró larga y desdeñosamente al dorado que aún estaba en vilo entre las sábanas húmedas.

–Bueno, ya cumplí mi asunto contigo, Saga. Es hora de largarse de aquí.

…_ya cumplí mi asunto contigo, Saga. Es hora de largarse de aquí._

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Saga de Géminis; por un momento no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Su cerebro era solo un platillo que giraba a mil revoluciones por minuto, aunque todo para nada, por que no encontró nada acertado que decir. Todo lo que pudo hacer es tenderle la mano y decirle plañideramente:

–No me dejes Aiolos… por favor…

El arquero dorado retrucó con evidente tono venenoso:

–No digas estupideces y supéralo, Géminis… No me quedaré a consolarte ni nada de eso.

Saga sintió una molestia sorda pero punzante en el pecho y sus ojos dejaron salir lágrimas, sin que nada, absolutamente NADA pudiese hacer para contenerlas; la mandíbula le tembló un poco mientras su mano caía lánguida otra vez sobre las sábanas húmedas. Aún así, hizo todo lo posible por esconder la cara con la almohada y no sollozar, al menos no frente a Aiolos. Ya tendría tiempo para reventarse a punta de llanto cuando estuviese a solas.

Aiolos frunció las cejas al verle esconder la cara así, más no pensó ni por un momento que era vergüenza ni nada similar… ese descarado no tenía vergüenza ni moral alguna, y menos para rogarle que se quedase a su lado. En vez de retroceder, no hizo sino avanzar hacia la puerta y luego girarse un poco para preguntar con el mismo tono venenoso:

– ¿Para qué diantre quieres que me quede aquí contigo? ¿Qué me garantiza que no volverás a tus andadas y me mates?

Saga se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta acusadora… ¿qué iba a decirle? Aún si intentaba tranquilizarle y decirle que no lo haría, nada podía hacer contra la influencia latente de su otro yo. Lo peor del asunto es que no sabía si Aiolos estaba consciente de aquella situación; lo más seguro no, y lo que agravaba todo aún más es que seguramente no tendría interés en saberlo.

Aiolos se dio cuenta que Saga no respondía… diablos ¿acaso ese caballero de Géminis era tan débil? ¡Con razón los espíritus malignos se habían apoderado de él! El dorado de Sagitario pensaba que al no poner voluntad, significaba que no tenía interés en controlarse, porque en definitiva, querer es poder, y si no lo hacía, es porque simplemente no quería. Así de sencillo.

Esbozó una mueca sarcástica y replicó:

–Cada vez me convenzo de que no vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo; adiós... ya no volverás a tener noticias de mí.

_No vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo…_

_Ya no volverás a tener noticias de mí…_

Se hizo el silencio, y tan sólo lo rompió el resonar de los pasos decididos de Aiolos al salir de la habitación dentro de la tercera casa.

Mientras sentía el sonido de los pasos de Aiolos alejarse por completo, Saga sintió el corazón hacérsele pedazos por completo; casi, casi pudo oírlo cuando se quebró cuán cristal en millares de pedacitos, tan pequeños, que sería imposible volverlos a encolar.

El dolor, antes sordo, se torno agudo, punzante, a medida que mermaba el cosmos hasta desaparecer por completo. Las lágrimas cálidas resbalaban por las mejillas de Saga y caían humedeciendo la cama, que ahora sentía rancia, pero al parecer seguiría siendo su única compañera de llanto...

Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, mientras dejaba salir los sollozos amargos tan duramente contenidos durante sus últimos minutos con Aiolos. Se sentía amargado, miserable, sucio y corrupto.

De repente, una voz susurró en su perturbada cabeza:

_**¿Lo ves? No te quieren, Saga… les importa un rábano que seas buenito… no dejarás de ser para ellos un tracalero de porquería…**_

Saga dejó salir un alarido fuerte, casi hasta desgarrarse la garganta en el proceso, descargando todo lo que se le revolvía por dentro. Se daba cuenta, por primera vez desde que aquel 'yo' se le despertó, cuánta razón tenía. Nadie le quería, ni ahora ni nunca; se nace tracalero, se muere tracalero. Esa marca era peor que un tatuaje en la piel.

¿De qué servía ser bueno, entonces? ¿De qué servía haberse "reformado", si seguía dejándose influenciar por su otro yo? Y lo que era peor… ¿De qué servía dar… si todo se lo rechazarían?

El alarido prolongado y sostenido que dejó salir finalmente murió debido a su garganta que protestaba y le quitaba la voz. Tosió con algo de fuerza, sin dejar de sollozar ahora en silencio, sintiendo como todo le estaba dando vueltas. Volvió a dejarse caer entre las sábanas y permaneció inmóvil, aun sintiendo el semen correr por entre sus nalgas. Aquello le indicó que al menos no había abusado sexualmente de nadie -más bien había sido al revés, al parecer- pero esto aún no era consuelo para el dorado de Géminis, quién arropado y todo aún seguía deshaciéndose en sollozos apagados, hasta que el destino pareció apiadarse de él al permitirle quedarse dormido, tan sólo para traerle un poco de paz a su corazón roto…

**Fin**


End file.
